Skid loaders are highly maneuverable vehicles and have proven useful in the construction, demolition, and landscaping fields due to their ease of control and ability to access cramped construction sites.
A skid loader is a vehicle having at least one pair of opposing tracks/wheels. The opposing tracks/wheels can be moved independently such that the skid loader can be turned through a very tight turning radius. For example, a skid loader can be turned on its lengthwise axis from a forward facing position to a rear facing position by moving one set of tracks in a rearward direction and the other opposing set of tracks in a forward direction. Thus, skid loaders are highly maneuverable and are said to have a “zero turning radius,” which is beneficial for working inside of buildings and on other sites that have limited working space.
The high degree of maneuverability permits skid loaders to “turn on a dime.” However, it is often difficult for a seated operator of a skid loader to adequately visualize the environment around the skid loader. Since skid loaders are often employed in developing neighborhoods and on congested construction sites, there is a risk that the skid loader might be turned/swung into an object (or even a person) on the site. Thus, while a skid loader is highly maneuverable, the operator must exercise care to prevent swinging the rear end of the skid loader into unseen objects or people on the construction site.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.